Death Brings Happiness
by MissAllieMae
Summary: Dobby's death, for Vicky's contest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: For Vicky's tie breaker. I'm finally getting it done (and not doing my English essay because of it). Thanks for the extension, Vicky! Love ya! 

When Mr. Dumbledore came to get Dobby, Dobby knew Dobby had to do everything in Dobby's power to save Harry Potter. There was no question about it. The Chosen One must be saved, but now Dobby does not know if Dobby can do it. It is very difficult to get through the boundaries of the Malfoy Manor. This place brings back many bad memories for Dobby. Dobby winces with the pain of the punishments and the treatment Dobby received before Dobby was kindly freed by Harry Potter. This is the reason why Dobby must save Harry Potter, even if it's the last thing Dobby does.

When Dobby gets back to take Harry and the rest of his friends to Shell Cottage, Malfoy Manor is in chaos.

"Good!" Bellatrix Lestrange, cousin of Mistress Malfoy, says. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" The Dark Lord! Dobby knows Dobby must do something and quick. Dobby apparates onto the chandelier, but no one knows because of all the screaming and disarray.

Dobby knows Dobby must time this right.

"Now," Bellatrix continues. "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight." Now! Everyone looks up to see the chandelier fall on them. Dobby times it perfectly. Dobby gasps as Bellatrix runs away, but the chandelier falls on Harry Potter's friends! Dobby did not mean to do that. Dobby messed up big time. Draco Malfoy is greatly injured, so Dobby did something right. Harry Potter's friend helps the ones who got crushed. Dobby must punish himself for having it land on them. But before Dobby can get away to do so, a wand is being pointed at Dobby.

"Dobby!" Mistress Malfoy screams, and Dobby shudders as Dobby remembers that voice and all the times it has yelled at Dobby. Dobby is having difficulty dealing with the memories. Dobby sees that Bellatrix is holding a silver knife. Dobby has been told many times to polish that knife, to clean the blood off of it.

Mistress Malfoy continues to scream at Dobby. "You! _You_ dropped the chandelier-?"

Dobby walks into the room, finding some little piece of bravery hidden behind all of the fear, the depression, and the tears fighting to come out. "You must not hurt Harry Potter." Dobby has remembered Dobby's mission, and Dobby knows Dobby must be successful, if it is the last thing Dobby does in this world.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix screams at Mistress Malfoy. The hatred and anger that has built up inside of Dobby comes bubbling to the surface, and Dobby makes Bellatrix's wand go flying, with a satisfying crack.

"You dirty little monkey!" cries Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?" That last sentence really makes Dobby angry. Bellatrix is/never was Dobby's mistress, no matter what she did. The only reason Dobby ever obeyed that rotten Death Eater was because Mister Malfoy demanded it, and Dobby didn't want to get punished.

"Dobby has no master!" Dobby musters everything inside of Dobby, and uses it to scream at the Malfoys. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" Harry Potter is the only wizard who Dobby would ever listen to and obey. Dobby would allow Harry Potter to be Dobby's master, not that Harry Potter would allow it. Harry Potter is too good of a wizard for that. That is why Harry Potter must be saved. Harry Potter will show that house-elves are not treated fairly. Dobby will never forget S.P.E.W. Dobby will never forget how Harry Potter saved Dobby from these evil masters. Dobby will forever be grateful to the Chosen One, and the only way for Dobby to even begin to repay Harry Potter is by saving him.

The next thing Dobby knows, Dobby is being grabbed by Harry Potter, who begins to disapparate. Dobby has to help. Harry Potter does not know where Shell Cottage is, but Dobby does. The last thing Dobby sees of Malfoy Manor is a silver knife lodging into Dobby's chest.

Despite the pain, Dobby knows he must take charge from Harry Potter. Harry Potter can not get there safely. A house-elf must do it. Dobby tries to help, but Harry Potter is pulling too tightly. Dobby jerks Dobby's hand, and Dobby hopes Harry Potter will figure it out. Harry Potter does, and so Dobby safely navigates them to Shell Cottage.

Harry Potter lets go of Dobby, and Dobby works hard to stay standing. Dobby is in a lot of pain though, and it is very difficult. Harry Potter can probably help Dobby if he looks towards Dobby. Harry Potter is preoccupied by the goblin, and Dobby realizes Dobby will die tonight. Dobby will never do another thing for any wizard, good or bad. Harry Potter won't have anyone to save him, because Dobby is dying from this mission. Dobby does not care, though. There is no better way to die than for Harry Potter.

Harry Potter asks Dobby if this Shell Cottage, but Dobby cannot answer. Dobby can barely stand. When Dobby doesn't answer, Harry Potter looks for Dobby. Harry Potter sees Dobby standing here with the knife sitting in my chest.

"DOBBY!" Harry Potter screams, and Dobby sways, with the pain. Harry Potter and Dobby look at the knife. Harry Potter sees the knife, sees the defeat that must be showing on Dobby's face, and sees Dobby's knees buckle, as Dobby struggles to remain standing.

"Dobby-no-HELP!" Harry Potter screams out for Dobby. Dobby can hear the fear, the pain, the desperation in Harry Potter's voice. Harry Potter cares about Dobby. Nothing could possibly make Dobby happier than this moment right now. Dobby is dying a noble death, in exchange for the life of Harry Potter. Dobby has tears in Dobby's eyes because Harry Potter cares this much.

Dobby can feel the blood soaking through Dobby's shirt, and Dobby can barely stand anymore. Dobby holds Dobby's arms out to Harry in desperation. Dobby is about to die, and there's nothing to do for it. The only thing that matters to Dobby is that Dobby dies looking into Dobby's hero's eyes. Harry Potter has laid Dobby down.

"Dobby, no, don't die, don't die-" Harry Potter pleads for Dobby's life, but nothing can be done to help that. Dobby is happy to be dying.

Two pairs of crying, green eyes stare at each other. Dobby's tears are from happiness, but Harry Potter's are from sadness.

Dobby wants, no needs, to get two more words out. With the last bit of strength Dobby could possibly have, Dobby whispers "Harry…Potter…"

Dobby's eyes close, and Dobby dies. But Dobby is happy.

A/N: if you recognize the dialogue, it's because it's from Deathly Hallows.

Also, this is from first person, but Dobby only refers to himself as Dobby.

I feel like my first piece for Dobby did his death more justice, but oh well. Reviews?


End file.
